The Summer it Changed
by PLLfanaticezriaspobyhaleb
Summary: Well Aria just moved and Ezra's famous... what sort of trouble is ensure to happen... read and find out:
1. Chapter 1

Okay so ive wanted to write something like this for a while: here's the background…

Please just give it a shot…

Ezra is famous.

Ezra and Aria are about the same age. Late teens—theyre both 19.

Hanna and Ezra are siblings (twins).

Mike and Aria are step- siblings.

Spencer is the intern.

Ill add more if It becomes relevant…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Pretty Little Liars

_Come on. Come on. Hurry Up_ I think to myself. I look at my watch. It's already 8:45am. I have fifteen minutes to get to my job. The walk sign flashes. I cross the street and turn left? No right? Gahh I have no idea where i am. I turn left and walk right into some guy.

"Hey lady watch it!"  
>"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Oh and look I spilled coffee on your shirt."<br>"Actually, It's my fault" He answers when he finally looked up, "I should've been watching where I was going. You new around here?"  
>His eyes are the most gorgeous shade of brown I had ever seen. I swear I have seen this guy before… "OH ya is it that obvious?"<br>"Nahh, the map was a giveaway though. LA isn't that bad once you get used to it. Where you headed?"  
>"Umm Madam Fields fashion headquarters."<br>"Turn left after two blocks and it's the first building on your right."  
>I turn where he is pointing. "Uhh thanks" I mutter "and again I'm so-" He's gone? Where'd he go? I didn't even get his name. I start walking its 8:56am. Crap, I'm late. And on my first day too.<p>

**Authors Note  
>Did ya like it? Boring? Let me know, if you like it greatt i have so many more ideas that i think you all will like! Didnt like it leat me know why… please dont say boring becassue i mean it'sonly the first chapter…<strong>

**Thankss I'll post more later! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own PLL

"Hi, I'm Aria, Ms. Fieldss new intern." I say to the receptionist.  
>"Yes, have a seat, I'll tell her you're here."<br>I collapse in the chair. I look around and think _Wow I seriously cannot believe she picked me to be her intern! haha thanks Hanna!_

**Flashback**  
><em>"OMGG Aria guess what I saw!"<br>"What? What?  
>"An ad for a fashion institute in LA. You should totally consider it"<br>"I don't know, Hanna."  
>"Come on think about it."<br>"Okay fine!" We got my portfolio materials ready and I mailed it… __**Two weeks later**__  
>I check the mail. There is a letter from Ms. Fields. I tear it open and start screaming! "AHHH mom I got it! I got the internship over the summer!"<br>"Congratulations honey!"  
>I call Hanna. She comes over immediately. "Ahh you did it"<br>"I know I can't believe It."  
>"Good god, what are you girls screeching about" My step-brother Mike walks out of the bathroom. He's Also 19, and were going to college together at the end of the summer.<br>"Ohh Nothing, I just got the internship for Madam Fieldss!"  
>"Yes! Whoop!" he cheers leaning against my door frame<br>"Why are you excited?"  
>"Because I get your room."<br>"Huh?"  
>"Do you know what it's like to share a room with your brother…?" I have another brother Kevin, he's 11.<br>"Yes, yes i do. Well anyways I'm going back the second weekend in August."  
>"Well 3 months of my own room."<br>"Okay now out" I throw a pillow at him.  
>"Hanna whats wrong? You're like bright red! You didn't say anything"<br>"Umm… nothing" She doesn't look me in the eyes.  
>"Tell me!"<br>"Hmpff… well he came out with nothing but a towel."  
>"Oh my gosh you like him!"<br>"Do not!"  
>"Aria? Aria?" I hear. Hmmm I dont rememberr my mom yelling my name?<em>

I look up. "Ahh you're back" says the receptionist "Ms. Fields is ready for you!"

**Authors Note:**

Like it? Want more? I have more ideas I think you'll will like!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own PLL

I walk into Ms. Fieldss office.  
>"You are late!"<br>"Yes, ma'am I'm so sorry… i was running late and I was trying to rush and its my first day in the city and…" I babble.  
>"Tomorrow don't be late. Today you're going to take my precious Noel out for some fun." she presses the button for the receptionist. "Bring Noel in."<br>Noel entered. He was the cutest little blond headed kid I had ever seen. "So take him out!"  
>"Umm yes, sorry but I thought i was supposed to work with fashion?"<br>"Don't sass me! You will once you've proven yourself!  
>"Okay?" I strap the little two year old into the stroller and we're off! I take him to the ice cream parlor and the movie store. We're turning left to go back to Ms. Fieldss building when i run into someone.<br>"My Gosh I'm so Sorry!" at the same time he says "Hey watch—"  
>I look up and see those gorgeous brown eyes.<br>"OH Hi again!" He says "We really have to stop running into each other like this."  
>"OH ya." was the most intelligent reply i could come up with. The whole time I was thinking <em>WHERE DO I KNOWHIMFROM?<em>  
>"I'm—" He starts to say.<p>

**Authors Note**

Did ya like? Tell me what you think! should I continue in the story?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own PLL

"ARIA!" i hear from up above me.  
>"Yes?" I ask looking up.<br>"Get up here! NOWW!" yelled Ms. Fields.  
>"Coming!" "Look sorry, I got to go."<br>"Wait, at least tell me your name?" asked the gorgeous brown eyed boy who I still can't seem to place.  
>"You didn't hear that crazy psycho yelling my name?"<br>"Okay, Aria, let me at least tell you mine."  
>"Okay?"<br>"My name is Ezra…"  
>"Okay?" i question<br>"So, you seriously don't know who I am?"  
>"Nah. You look familiar though."<br>"Millions of records sold? Screaming girl chasing me?"  
>I give him a blank stare. You see, whenever I'm with Hanna, which is like all the time we're always watching something other than the TMZ or E! She doesn't buy magazines and only listens to like realllllllly old music. So basically, I'm not up to date on the entire Hip "or "in" thing.<br>"I'm Ezra" He continues, "Ezra Michael Fitz."

**Ezras' POV**  
>"I'm Ezra" I say, "Ezra Michael Fitz."<br>_She's still giving me that blank stare. She is the only girl who isn't starstruck by me. If anything she really could care less._

**Aria's POV**

"Okay well, nice to meet you but I really have to go!" I run up to the office and hand Spencer back over to Ms. Fields.  
>"Aria I'd like you to meet my other new assistant, Spencer."<br>"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Aria" i tell her.  
>"I'm Spencer."<br>"Okay you two, I need you all to go and pick up four new dresses over on Rodeo Drive and come back here, we will need to make altercations to the dresses."

**In the Car**  
>"so have you lived in LA for long?" I ask Spencer.<br>"No, I entered in this contest thingie in that magazine. I won and 'Moved' here."  
>"Why the air quotes?"<br>"Well I guess I haven't technically moved but more like renting an apartment on 5th street."  
>"You're on 5th street?" I exclaim. "Me Too."<br>"No way! Oh oh! Turn up the Radio! I LOVE this song." she squeals.  
>Ezra Michael Fitz was on, singing "Ezra". "Ezra, Ezra Ezrady Ezra Ezra…"<br>"We're here!" I exclaim.  
>We get the dresses and head back to Madam Fieldss.<p>

"Mmm, Ms. Aria?" asks the receptionist.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Someone left these for you." He handed me a dozen roses.  
>"Ooooo who are they from?" asks Spencer.<br>"Shhh calm down I haven't finished reading the letter… maybe it's just a dry cleaning bill."

Dear Aria,  
>you seem to be the only girl who hasn't chased after me and is totally clueless about me. I like that. Anyways will you meet me at Applewood's at 8:00pm tonight?<br>Ezra Michael Fitz  
>p.s. come in disguise like oversized sunglasses, red lipstick and a head scarf. I want to keep you away from the spotlight for as long as possible.<p>

"Guess what Spence, i have a date!"  
>"With who?"<br>"Hmm no one!" I snicker.

_Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all!_

**A/N Review pretty please?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own PLL

I show up to Applewood's, wearing a jean skirt, black pumps and a red blouse.  
>"Umm reservation under Fitz?" I ask the concierge.<br>"Ahh yes we've been expecting you! Right this way!"  
>I follow. He takes me to a private little corner and I sit.<br>The waiter walks up. "Hi can I get you something to drink or are you waiting for someone?"  
>"I'm waiting" I reply.<br>**An hour later**  
>"look lady" the waiter starts to say "are you going to order something or not? I've been over here like 6 times."<br>"Never mind, I'll just leave" I mumble. I stumble out of the restaurant with tears streaming down my face. My phone started buzzing. It's a text from Mike_**. "Heyy Aria? How's LA treating u?"  
>"Great just freaking great" I text back<br>"uhhh ohhhh what happened?"  
>"Nothing really"<br>"don't lie! WAs it some boy? I'll kick his A$$ if it is?"  
>"Why're u bein so nice to me?"<br>"I just don't want to see my baby sister get hurt"  
>"were like the same age and really you seriously don't need to go to jail over him"<br>"okay then love ya sis g2g!"  
>"Kay luv u too"<br>**_**end convo**

I called Hanna. I needed a girl to talk to.  
>"Hi this is Hanna. Leave a message after the beep. Thanks"<p>

_Great just great_ I thought…

I tried Spencer. She answered on the first ring "hello?"  
>"Heyy Spencer, its Aria" I tell her crying.<br>" omfg what happened?"  
>"Can I come over?" I ask still sniffling.<br>"Yes yes of course I'm in apartment 3b"  
>"key I'll be down in a sec."<p>

**Ezra's POV**  
>"Jackie stop! You need to listen to me!"<br>"I can't Ezrady, I love u toooo much!  
>" well I don't. I don't love you anymore?"<br>"What? Why? You met someone else didn't you?"  
>"Well sort of. Look I got to go. Hope we can still be friends?"<br>"You will regret this Ezra. I'll make sure you pay."  
><em>Crap I'm late. Like a whole hour late. The one girl who doesn't even know who Ezra Michael freaking Fitz is and I stand her up."<em> I call my sister. She'll know what to do.  
><em>-"hello?"<br>" hey Han, it's Ezra. I have a question?"  
>"Shoot"<br>"what do you do if you accidentally stand someone up?"  
>"You did what?<em>?" she screeched.  
>"Umm ya. Just tell me how to get her back! Please? She's the only girl who hasn't been an obsessed fan."<br>"Okay well start with flowers and chocolate and work your way from there."  
>"Okay tSpenceks Han. I got to go"<br>"okay talk to you later!"

I walk into flowers N things. "One dozen roses please and have them delivered to Madame Fieldss with a note saying 'I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. Dinner tomorrow night at this fancy little cafe. I'll pick you up at 8. Remember wear what I told you.'" I see a flash. Crap I can see the headlines now! 'Flowers for Jackie'. 'Jackie is mad, see what Ezra does to win her back.' they don't even know were through. I duck my head and run out.

**Authors note**  
>What did you think?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

****A/NI don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**  
>I've been at Spencer's for the last hour.<br>"Thanks for letting me complain about what a jerk this guy was. Even though I barely know you." I sniff.  
>"It's okay, really."<br>"Well I'm going to go back upstairs now. Do you want to carpool over to _Madame Fieldss_ (French Accent) tomorrow?" I giggle.  
>"Ha-ha Sure!" i run back upstairs get my on and crawl into bed. <em>BEEP. BEEP Uggh Where is that snooze bar?<em> I get up anyways. I shower change and run down to Spencer's apartment.  
>"Ready to go?" I ask all chirpily.<br>"Yes, wow you're perky this morning."  
>"Mm yes, I've decided that if this guy, who's name I'm still not going to tell you, doesn't want me for me then I'm just going to let him go."<br>"Okay, well let's go!"  
>We arrive at Madame Fieldss with 4minutes to spare.<br>"Ms. Aria?" the receptionist asks.  
>"Yes?"<br>"These were left for you."  
>"Thanks." I look at the roses. Not again, I roll my eyes. I look at the note attached. "Blah, I'll pick you up at eight." I smile slightly. He still didn't leave his phone number.<br>"Guess what Tiff?"  
>"Lemme guess… You have a date with the guy whose name you won't tell me."<br>"Mm yuppie!"  
>"Well don't get hurt, I guess… ha-ha wow I'm not a very good friend by asking this but, if this<p>

guy has any cute friend will you know, hook me up?  
>"Ha-ha you're a great friend, considering I met you yesterday, and yes, if he does I will."<p>

8:00pm**  
>I'm waiting outside of Madame Fieldss in black skinny jeans, black heels, a purple cami and a black leather jacket. Oh and that stupid disguise. I see a range rover pull up. "Hey, don't you look fine." I hear. I look up its Ezra. "I'm still mad at you" I retort.<br>The ride over to the bistro is pretty quiet. Just the radio playing.  
>"Were here" he announced. We get out. He pulls his hood up and we walk in.<p>

**Authors Note**

I have another chapter already written actually more like three already written! Will post if you want. If you like comment and rate thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I don't own PLL**

"Two please." He tells the waiter "and somewhere quiet please." Our waitress comes up. "Omy gosh you're you're— " she stammers. She re-controls herself and asks "What can I get you all to drink." she says staring at Ezra. "I'll have a Coke." he says.  
>"Umm excuse me please, but look at me when you're talking to me! And ill also have a coke." She storms off; probably to tell her co-workers "EZRA MICHAEL FITZ IS HERE!" oh and call the paparazzi.<br>"Wow feisty."  
>"Very funny." I sneered.<p>

**EZRA'SPOV**  
>"Umm excuse me please, but look at me when you're talking to me! And ill also have a coke." <em>haha she's so cute! I can't believe I stood her up<em>  
>"Wow feisty."<br>"Very funny."  
>"Look" I start to say, "I'm sorry about yester-" she cuts me off.<br>"You left me sitting in that restaurant looking like an idiot. How do you think I felt?"  
>"You felt awful, I'm sure. But really I have a good explanation, I was trying to break up with my girlfriend."<br>"You broke up with her because of me?" she asks.  
>"Well that and we stopped being each other around each other. But, I am truly Sorry."<br>**ARIA'SPOV**  
>"Fine I guess I can forgive you." Staring into those brown eyes did something to me.<br>"Ha-ha thanks!"  
>"So tell me about yourself?"<br>"Well I have three brothers. Well actually Two step brothers and a biological brother. Anyways, my mom remarried when I was 13. She had finally found her true love. I was happy for her. My dad just upped and left us when i was 4. And i have 2dogs. My best friend, lives right next door to me, her name is Hanna. And thats all for now, your turn!"  
>"Wait, what?" he asked.<br>"Excuse me?" I say. The waitress comes back. "What can I get you to eat Ezra?"

"I'm here too" I tell her. "Fine." she huffed. "What can I get you to eat?" she asked sneering. _Beeotch you have this coming_ I think. "Okay, I'll have a peperoni calzone with no cheese, extra ham, anchovies and garlic."  
>"Anything else?"<br>"Yes but wait, I want no ham, no anchovies. Extra Cheese and hold the pepperoni." _Screw this up and you'll get no tip._ I think.  
>"And you?" she turns smiling at Ezra.<br>"Umm ill have the mushroom ravioli." His eyes were looking at me quizzically.  
>"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"<br>"Why were you so rude to her?"  
>"She wouldn't give me the time of day." i answer smiling at him. "Okay your turn. "I say again.<br>"Okay well, I have one sister, I call her Lan, and I have three best friends. I love touring and all of my fans and I love that you have no idea who 'Ezra Michael Fitz' is."  
>"Why the air quotes?"<br>"Well if i were to go out with a fan all they'd think was 'OMG IM GOING OUT WITH _EZRA MICHAEL FITZ_'" he says trying to mimic a girl's voice. I was laughing so hard. Our food came. We ate and talked. And talked some more.  
>"Let me see your phone" Ezra says.<br>"Why?"  
>"Just let me see it." I hand it over. He starts pushing buttons and hands it back to me. "There now you can text me." We left the restaurant. <strong>FYI<strong> _My Disguise is still on_.  
><em>SNAP<em>  
><em>CLICK<em>  
><em>WHIRR<em>  
><em>SNAP<em>  
><em>CLICK<em>  
><em>WHIRR<em>.  
>Flashes were everywhere. Ezra Grabs my hand and says in my ear "Put your other hand over your face, or you won't be able to see. and 1…2…3… RUNN!"<br>We Ran.

**a/n: ha-ha do you like?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't own PLL**

**ARIA'S POV**

"This is me," I say looking at my building and climbing out of his car. "Thanks, I had fun tonight!" I smile.

**EZRA'S POV**  
><em>I love it when she smiles. It's like my whole world stops. <em>  
>"No problem, how about tomorrow I pick you up at 7:00pm for a date?"<br>"Sure" she replies. "I have one question? Why do you like me? Of all the other girls, why me?"  
>"You're the first normal girl I have ever been out on a date with in two years. You're special."<br>"Thanks again."

**ARIA'S POV**

He sped away. _Your Special_ That's what I thought about most of the night. The next morning my phone starts ringing. I look at at the caller id. "What?" I answer.  
>"Well hello to you to!"<br>"Three hour time difference you woke me up at 6am".  
>"Well sorry… Anyways, Carol, aka your mother said I could come and visit you for the next couple of weeks."<br>"EWW now tell me why, why on earth would I want my brother out here with me, Mike? I'm trying to live my own life."  
>"Hmmpff… Well I'm insulted!"<br>"Well, when are you coming?"  
>"Tomorrow."<br>"Mmkay then, email me your flight info and I'll pick you up when your plane lands. See ya then!" I hung up and went back to sleep.  
><em>BEEPBEEP<em> went my alarm clock. Uggh I Groan. I roll out of bed, and get ready. I'm early to Madame Fieldss, because Spencer was sick today.I see a magazine on one of the waiting tables. "WHO IS EZRA'S MYSTERY GIRL" the headline blares. "TWO TIMEING EZRA?" says another.

****A/N Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N I don't own PLL**

Madame Farnsip walks in, "Aria leave now, you have the day off because I have a massive headache.

"Hey Ezra, It's Aria, Madame Beeyotch gave me the day off." i text.  
>"Heyy Babe!" He responds. "I have a press conference in 5minutes to tell the press I broke it off with Gabriella."<br>"Kay!"  
>"I'll pick you up in 30minutes and head to the beach."<p>

**30 Minutes later.**

"Cute disguise" he says noticing my floppy sunhat as i slide into the car.  
>"Hehe thanks."<br>"Were going to make a quick detour, i want you to meet my mom!"

"MOM!" Ezra shouts, "I have someone I want you to meet!"  
>I hear thundering footsteps running down the stairs. "Hi," she says when she finally "I'm Pattie."<br>"Nice to meet you, I'm Aria."  
>"Ahh so this is the Aria I've heard so much about!"<br>"ha-ha i guess." I say looking over at Ezra. He seems slightly embarrassed. "Well we got to go." he says.  
>"Well. It was nice to meet you Pattie!"<br>"You too sweetheart. Don't be a stranger around here." We're walking out the door when I see a picture of Pattie and Ezra… and HANNA?

****A/N Leave Reviews pretty please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I don't own PLL

I didn't say anything, I just looked at the picture and we got into the car.  
>"Beach here we come!" Ezra cheers.<br>"Hahaha why are you acting so dumb?"  
>"Heyy!" He gave me a puppy dog look.<br>"Okay I'm sorry!" We got to the beach. We play in the water and we get back to our spot.  
>"Can i ask you something Aria?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Will you be my girlfriend?" He says.<br>"Yes."  
>"I mean I understand if you don't with the girls and paparazzi. Wait did you just say yes?"<br>"Yes, Ezra, I would love to be your girlfriend!" and with that we kissed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and i jumped on him because i felt the need to get closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It felt like fireworks in my stomach. I would kiss him every second of the day if I could.  
><em>SNAP<em>  
><em>CLICK<em>  
><em>WHIRR<em>  
><em>SNAP<em>  
><em>CLICK<em>  
><em>WHIRR<em>

**EZRA'S POV**  
><em>Crap I see flashes! But this kiss is amazing, I feel sparks. My stomach is filled with butterflies. I would kiss her every second of the day if I could.<em>  
>"Come on," I tell her breaking the kiss, we have to get out of here. The Paparazzi have found us." We ran.<p>

**ARIA'SPOV**  
><em>Damn Paparazzi!<em>

**EZRA'S POV**  
>I take her back to her apartment.<p>

**A/N Do you want to know what happens next? Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own PLL I know this sounds weird but I love the "**_**Only known you for a little while but we are madly in love" **_**Stories.**

Thanks Ezra. I had fun today." I say while getting out of the car.

"Me too." He responded. His phone starts to blare.

"Well I guess that's my signal to leave." I state. I lean over and give him a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Ezra."

"Goodnight Aria." He drives away.

**EZRAS POV**

My phone rang for the fourth time in a span of two minutes. I glance at the caller i.d. _Nancy Wells. _Aka _My AGENT…_

"Hello?" I ask cautiously into the mouthpiece.

"Ezra?" Nancy asks.

"Ya. What's up?" I ask.

"Your record has decided that it wants you to go on tour for one month. You leave on Friday."

"Why only a month? Shouldn't it be longer?"

"It is just a, so called trial, run of your tour."

"But, wait. I just got a girlfriend."

"WOW. You bounce back fast." Nancy stated. Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You can't bring her, obviously. This is just about you and your music."

"But. But…" I stutter.

"No but's Ezra and that is final."

"Whatever." I hung up. _How am I going to break this to Aria? _I sighed. I got out of my car and walked into my house and up to my room. I fell asleep.

**ARIAS POV**

I woke up at eight and realized that my brother's plane lands in less than an hour. Crap. I haven't cleaned yet. I ran around my apartment and threw a bunch of stuff in my room. Then left for the airport.

"MIKEEEE." I shrieked. I didn't realize how much I actually missed him! I ran over to him and did one of those flying hugs.

"So you did miss me?" He said laughingly.

"Shut UP." I reply. We walked out aand to my car. We chatted about stuff. We walked into my apartment and my phone started to ring. It was Ezra.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi Aria. Look we really need to talk!" He said with such urgency in his voice.

"Sure," I say "Pick me up in five?"

"Will do." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Mike asked.

"No one." I answer curtly. Five minutes later there was a knock on my door. Mike sprinted across the room to answer it. He pulled the door open and there stood Ezra, dressed in jeans, a button down shirt and converse. Ezra gave me a look that implied _Who is this? _

"Uhh Ezra," I say "This is my brother Mike. Mike, this is my uh boyfriend Ezra."

"Nice to meet you, man." Ezra said sticking his hand out. Mike took the handshake and leaned in really closely to say something, I couldn't understand.

**EZRAS POV**

When I got to Aria's apartment some dude opened the door. _WHO IS THIS_ I shrieked in my head.

"Uhh Ezra," Aria says "This is my brother Mike. Mike, this is my uh boyfriend Ezra." _Boyfriend! Whoop!_

"Nice to meet you, man." I say. Sticking out my hand. He shakes my hand, leans in really closely and says "If you EVER hurt my sister I will personally kick your ass." I gulp.

Aria noticing the tension in the room says "Umm Ezra why don't we get going and Mike, don't break anything while I'm gone." Ezra and I walked.

"Look Aria, There is something I need to tell you. I have to go on tour. I leave in three days."

****A/N What did you think?****


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PLL**

**ARIAS POV**

"You what?" I asked still shocked.

"I leave in three days. My agent thinks that it is a good idea to try to promote my cd."

"Oh okay." We walked back to my house. Three days passed. I go to the airport with Ezra.

"Bye Ezra." I say and give him a light kiss on the lips.

"G'bye m'lady." He says smirking. I watched the plane disappear into the sky and drove back to the apartment.

I texted Hanna for the first time in a month.

**~Hey Hanna, Why did you never tell me about Ezra?**

**-What do you mean?**

**~you know exactly what I mean.**

**-Look I wanted real friends. If I told people I was CDC's sister then id have fake friends. U are/were my only real friend…**

**~Hanna, right now I can't trust you. You didn't tell me the truth…**

**-I'm sorry… really… I wanted to tell you… **

I turned my phone off. I went to work, came home. I went to work, came home. That was my for the past two days.

Mike suggested that we go out like to a Chinese restaurant. On the way back we passed a newsstand. I glanced over it and saw "TWO TIMING EZRA" "CDC AND NEW?" On the cover was Ezra kissing some other girl. I stopped.

"Aria? What is—" he stopped also. I lost all control of my emotions. I just broke down right there. Mike dragged me back to the apartment. I controlled myself. I texted Ezra and it's over text message. I also texted Hanna about what happened and how I still couldn't trust her. I went to sleep crying.

**EZRAS POV**

Three new text messages:

One from Aria: We're done. How could you?

One from Hanna: You screwed this up. You messed up my friend ship. FIX IT NOW!

One from Mike: I told you I would kick your ass. Fix it!

_Shit. There was paparazzi when Jackiekissed me; again. _I thought.

**I have a way. I know how I'm going to fix this. **I texted to Hanna and Mike.

**Well…** asked Hanna

**How?** Asked Mike.

**I'm singing the national anthem for the LA Dodgers tomorrow. Mike can you get Aria to go? Hanna can you get mom to fly you out here? **

**Sure Dude~~ Mike**

**I'm already out here. -Hanna**

**Okay meet her and Mike at the front gate. I have a way to fix this to make her realize how much I really love her.**

**A/N I'm having major writers block… just review this chapter please! If I get at least 5more reviews which makes at least 9 total I shall post another chapter.


End file.
